


Tutoring

by PocketMartin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketMartin/pseuds/PocketMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Destiel fluff-Dean needs help in English and calls his friend Castiel. LOTS OF FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this in ff.net a while back. cheesy writing, but I still think it's cute! Please enjoy young!me's awkward descriptions :D

Dean was a smart kid. He was a whiz with cars and was great in his science and math classes. Except, he couldn't do English. He didn't get it. It was too vague and didn't make sense to him. He also had an essay due Monday and was going nowhere with it. At least he had the whole weekend.

But thankfully, Castiel was great in English. Dean hated asking for help, but he really needed to, so he called up Cas, hoping Cas would tutor him.

Dean called his friend's familiar number, "Uh, hey Cas."

"Hello Dean"

"I need help."

"Yes, I know," Castiel replied with sass.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I just need help with this paper, wanna help me?"

"Sure, your house in 10 minutes?"

"Sure thing Cas and thank you." Dean sighed in relief; he could not fail this essay with Cas' help.

10 minutes later, Dean heard the doorbell, and heard his brother answer the door.

"Hey Cas, Dean's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas entered the kitchen his backpack over one shoulder, and Dean couldn't help but realize his hair was even messier than usual. What does Cas do to make it so messy? 'I bet I could mess it up even more,' Dean thought to himself, but he shook that thought away. That's not what he should be thinking about right now, even if Cas was still wearing a button-up and tie from school, and his tie was a bit skewed, and Dean just wanted to rip it off and

"Hello Dean." Well that got Dean out of that thought.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, hoping to sound normal, "you ready?"

"Let's do this."

Dean and Cas set up their notebooks and books and Dean's laptop on the kitchen table and worked for about an hour until Dean heard his mom come home. She came into the kitchen and sighed.

"What mom?" Dean asked confused.

"Nothing I just want to have dinner sometime soon..." Dean and Cas looked at each other confused, what did that have to do with them?

"Oh right, kitchen table. Sorry mom we'll move our stuff."

"Thanks dear." Dean's mother smiled and went about to start cooking pasta as Dean and Cas closed all the books, marking their places and stacking them all to move to Dean's room. Dean set up his laptop at his desk, and Cas laid out his books on Dean's bed. They continued finding evidence and research to help Dean's thesis and were actually doing pretty well. Dean began writing up the actual essay with only a little help from Cas when they had a short pasta break. They ate pasta on Dean's bed, sitting against the wall, Cas to Dean's right, and letting their feet hang off the edge of the bed.

"Wow, Dean, your mom's pasta is great," Cas said through a mouthful of said pasta.

"I know right, I don't know how she does it," Dean replied while trying to eat more but dropped a piece on his bed. He picked it up and popped it in his mouth, receiving a strange look from Cas. "What? 5 second rule doesn't matter when you're on my bed." Dean ate more pasta, realizing that, yes, Castiel is on his bed sitting next to him, closely. He's had this crush ("It's not a crush, Sammy. We're just friends. What are you, five?"), on Cas for months, maybe even a year now. The way Cas is so smart, except in Science, and how Cas' hair is always a mess, and how he always looks put together but disheveled at the same time, and how he doesn't understand any references Dean makes, and how he always stands in Dean's personal space, and how he likes Dean's music and his car. Dean suddenly notices he was staring, but also notices that Cas was too. Dean quickly brought his attention back to his bowl of pasta, hoping Cas didn't see him blush.

They spent another couple hours on the essay. Dean typing it up and Cas helping him any time he asked for, but doing his own homework when Dean didn't need him. They still sat the same way on the bed but they had somehow moved closer so that their legs were touching, and Dean would bump Cas' arm with his every once and a while when he was typing. It was quiet, but comfortable.

"Ok, I literally cannot do any more work on this essay right now or my brain is gonna die." Dean shut his laptop, and Cas looked at him.

"What now then?" Cas looked at Dean. Dean was at a loss. 'Is Cas thinking what I think he's thinking?' Dean thought to himself.

"Uh... we could... um...watchamovie?" Dean blurted out nervously.

"What?"

"Uh...watch a...movie?"

"Sure which one?"

They decided on watching the first episode of Star Wars on Dean's laptop, since Cas said he hadn't seen any of the Star Wars movies, and Dean had the first 2 on his laptop.

They sat the laptop partially on both of their laps and Dean was thankful they had a reason to sit even closer now.

About a forth of the way through, Cas started yawning, and about halfway through Cas was almost asleep. Dean tried to keep him awake, but it was no use. Cas was out after only 5 more minutes. His head had fallen to rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean was a bit surprised but brought his arm up around Cas' shoulders to keep him steady and close. He was glad it was a Friday night, so he wouldn't have to wake Cas anytime soon. But, not 10 minutes later, Dean was getting tired, and he fell asleep before the movie even ended.

Cas woke up first. He was still exhausted, and blinked a couple of times to try and be more awake. However, he did not want to get up any time soon. He was comfortable and warm and squirmed a bit to stretch but not move too much from his nice spot on Dean.

Cas jumped at that last thought, which disturbed a sleeping Dean. Cas tried to remain still as Dean moaned and took his arms off Cas to stretch, only to replace them at the same spot, and pulling Cas tighter to him. Cas wasn't sure what he should do, he couldn't get up without waking Dean up, but he couldn't just stay there; Dean probably wouldn't want to wake up to Cas on top of him. Dean moved a bit more and Cas figured he would wake up soon. So, Cas tried to get back to sleep. He was tired and wished he had slept in longer anyways.

Dean groaned as he woke up. He slept a bit awkwardly so he stretched and then returned to his original position. He had been sitting up when he fell asleep but he must have fallen over and was sort of lying down but sort of not, partially because he had someone on top of him. Wait, someone was lying on top of him, and the only person it could be… was Cas.

Dean looked down to see the familiar dark mop of hair of Castiel with his head on his chest and their legs tangled together. He tightened his grip a bit on Cas subconsciously, wishing Cas wouldn't wake up and get off of him. He felt Cas move a bit so he figured Cas had woken up, so he tried to act as casually as possible.

"Mornin' Cas" Dean said rather awkwardly, subconsciously rubbing Cas' back to help him wake up.

"Mmm dnt wnna wakeup" Cas slurred tiredly and content with Dean's hand on his back. Dean chuckled and Cas could feel it vibrate in Dean's chest. They stayed in the comfortable quietness for another couple minutes until they heard a knocking at the door. Then they both felt a bit awkward at their position, but before they could move at all, Dean's mom came in. Curse parents and their 'knock and walk in before they hear a reply or anything' mentality.

"Good morning boys, wake up, it's already 10:30" Dean's mom said cheerfully, not surprised at the boys' position.

"Um, ok mom, we'll get up." Could this morning get any more awkward. Dean tried to sit up but kind of forgot that Cas was on his chest so Cas came up with him. Cas tried to get off Dean's chest but with Dean sitting up, he just kind of had his hands on either side of Dean. Cas glanced up at Dean and noticed Dean glance down at his lips. Cas suddenly became self-conscious about his dry lips, so he licked them only to jump at the noise of Dean's mom talking again.

"Well, after you get up, there are pancakes downstairs." and then she closed the door to leave the boys to their awkward sexual tension.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked, moving his legs to try and get more comfortable, but he just moved his leg between Cas' which made Cas' breath hitch.

"Yes, thank you. I had a decent pillow," Cas joked a bit breathlessly, hoping to defuse some of the tension. Dean chuckled, and looked down, trying to hide a blush, but Cas saw it anyway. However, when Dean looked back up at Cas, their faces were closer together. So close. Dean would have made a joke about personal space if he wasn't drowning in the blue of Cas' eyes. He'd never seen them this close before.

Dean, being brave, moved a bit closer and slowly brought his hand up to the side of Cas' face. He moved a bit closer when he realized that Cas wasn't moving away, so he figured that was good.

It was light. Just a simple brush of lips. But Dean's heart jumped as he pulled away, seeing Cas with his eyes still closed and his lips seeking more. Dean smiled and brought his other hand up to Cas' face and pulled him in for another kiss. It still wasn't anything amazingly passionate, no tongue or anything, but Dean wove his fingers in Cas' hair as their lips pressed harder, moving together. Then Cas lightly pushed Dean back down onto the bed. They deepened the kiss as Dean licked at Cas' lips for entrance. Their tongues fought a bit for dominance, dancing around each other in a slow, still sleepy kind of way. It was nothing really passionate, but it left the sleep addled boys breathless.

"You have morning breath," Cas states as he gives Dean another peck on his lips.

"Well that ruined the moment, Cas" Dean said. "So...breakfast?"

"Sure"

The boys got out of bed and adjusted themselves to look a bit more decent, and Cas grabbed Dean's hand to head downstairs. But, Dean pulled back on his hand, stopping Cas. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion which was just too cute with his bed-head.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Breakfast with my...boyfriend...?"

"Yes, Dean. Boyfriend. Better get used to it." Cas said seriously but with a small smile on his face.

"Good." Dean smiled, and they headed downstairs for pancakes.


End file.
